


After detention

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius joins Remus in the shower after a rough detention with Slughorn





	After detention

Sirius walked into his room looking for Moony. “Prongs, where’s Moony,” he asked James once he saw Remus’s empty bed.  
“In the shower,” James replied not looking up from the letter he was writing.  
“Interesting. What are you doing?”  
“A prank,” James replied grinning evilly.  
“You’re planning a prank without me? I am heartbroken,” Sirius said dramatically flopping on the bed next to James.  
“You and Moony are always sneaking off to have sex so I thought I’d do something on my own. You can just wait till tomorrow to see it.”  
“You suck Prongs,” Sirius pouted.  
“Not true. You do.”  
Sirius grinned. “Can’t deny that. I’m going to go do something.”  
James sighed as Sirius began stripping so he could join his boyfriend in the shower.  
Sirius walked up behind Remus and put his arms around him. “Hi Moony. Mind if I join you?”  
Remus grinned. “Would you really take no for an answer?”  
“Only if you really didn’t want me to join you then I would,” Sirius told him kissing his shoulder blade.  
“Well, you are welcome to join me. I want you here,” Remus told him turning around to face him. Sirius grinned and kissed his boyfriend.  
“Would you believe Prongs is pulling a prank without me?” Sirius pouted.  
“You’ll live Padfoot. At least you won’t have to worry about getting into detention which would mean more time you could spend with me? Speaking of which how was detention tonight?”  
“Same old same old. Slughorn went on and on about how I should be more like my father and perfect brother who never gets into trouble,” Sirius told him acting like he wasn’t bothered by it.  
Remus put his arms around the smaller boy giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I’m sorry Padfoot. You are better than your father or your brother, you know that?”  
Sirius nodded. “Yeah. It just sucks sometimes, not having a father or a brother. I mean I guess I do with Prongs and Mr. Potter and they’re incredible. Sometimes I just wish my own family would love me and accept me even though they are horrible. Does that make sense?”  
“It does Padfoot,” Remus said softly. Sirius rarely talked about his family. “I love you. I know that that’s not much and it can’t take away the pain you’re feeling but I hope that you know I’ll always love you and be here for you.”  
Sirius smiled, pulling Remus close to him. “I know that Moony. I love you too and am forever thankful that you have come into my life. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. I do get sad every once in a while, but I know that I’m better off without my family.”  
Remus nodded and touched his lovers face. “I agree.”  
“I’m sorry for turning this into an almost sob fest. I came here to feel better. You always help make me feel better.”  
“Good.” The two of them kissed a while before getting out to go to bed.  
Sirius climbed in next to Remus wrapping his arms tightly around the werewolf. “Night love.”  
“Night,” Remus told him giving him a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> came from my old tumblr


End file.
